Before it's too late
by DoraTheDinosaura
Summary: Set after the war between Aizen and soul society. Ichigo thinks that he is a monster and tries to commit suicide but is stopped by a certain espada.
1. Monster

I dont own any of the Bleach characters.

Chapter 1

Ichigo lay on his bed deep in thought. He was thinking about the war between Aizen and the soul society which recently ended. I'm a monster he thought. I let the hollow take over in the fight against Ulquiorra, Orihime could have been hurt, it would have been all my fault. I lost my powers, now I'm just weak and useless. I'm pathetic I may as well end my life, no one would miss me. I'll kill myself tomorrow. I'll tell my dad I'm sick so when Yuzu, Karin are at school and dad at work I can end my life.

_"King, you need to listen to me, your family will miss you as well as your friends even Grimmjow," Hichigo said_.

"What do you mean Grimmjow will miss me he hates me, even though I love him," Ichigo whispered so only his hollow could hear.

_"Ichi, he loves you too, I can feel it when you're together, please don't kill yourself we-you have so much to live for," Hichigo pleaded._

"I'll decide tomorrow, I'm going to sleep, goodnight, " he whispered.

_"Goodnight King, get some rest," Hichigo said as Ichigo drifted off to sleep._

In Huceo Mundo (did I spell it right? -_-)

Grimmjow was wondering the halls of Huceo Mundo, he couldn't sleep he couldn't get HIS Ichigo off his mind. He was walking to his room when he felt a sharp pain. He could feel that Ichigo was in pain.

_"Grimmjow, this is Ichigo's hollow, Ichigo is hurting he believes he's a monster , do you truly love him?" Hichigo said._

"Um... Hi, how are you in my head and of course I love Ichigo I would die for him," Grimmjow thought.

_"I am a part of Ichigo, you two have a bond forged by destiny, thats how you feel his pain and emotions," the hollow explained._

"Okay... I think I understand but why are you contacting me?" he thought.

_"Ichi plans to kill himself tomorrow, he won't listen to me please go see him before it's too late," Hichigo said his voice filled with concern._

"I'll leave now," Grimmjow thought.

It was time for him to go get HIS Ichigo.

How was it? Please reveiw and read my Naruto fanfic. I'll update as soon as possible. :)

~ Ellisha ~


	2. I'll love you no matter what

I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

Like I said in Naruto's sort of happy birthday I don't have a lot of time to write because of personal issues but I'll write new chapters and upload them asap even if it means I'm writting them at the early hours of the morning or late at night like I'm doing now. Thank you Pharaohlsis13EgyptionYaoiLover for your reveiw. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2

I woke up hearing my window open, I sat up to see who it was. Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"To convince you not to kill yourse-" Grimmjow was about to say but I cut him off.

"I'm a monster, I deserve to die," I said looking down.

"Ichi, look at me... Please," Grimmjow pleaded and I looked up at him.

"You are no monster you just can't control your power, I can help you control your power Ichi, you would never hurt your friends, you hear me!?" He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Ichi, I'll love you no matter what happens, I can help you I promise, you just need to trust me okay?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder.

I nodded but I still wasn't fully convinced, who could love a monster like me? I... I can't control my power, Hichigo can't either I thought. Tears were starting tk cascade down my face like raindrops on a window pain.

"Shhh, Ichi I'm here everythings going to be alright, Just go back to sleep I'm here for you I promise not to leave," Grimmjow said rocking me gently then lying me down my head on his lap I was out like a light in seconds.

Isshin's POV

I woke up to get a drink when I heard Ichigo talking to someone.

'You are no monster you just can't control your power, I can help you control your power Ichi, you would never hurt your friends, you hear me!?' I heard someone one say.

I heard the voice again say 'Ichi, I'll love you no matter what happens, I can help you I promise, you just need to trust me okay?'

I could hear Ichigo crying and I heard the man say 'Shhh, Ichi I'm here everythings going to be alright, Just go back to sleep I'm here for you I promise not to leave,'.

I walked in to see my son asleep with his head on the man I recognised as Grimmjow's lap.

"Thank you Grimmjow, he's been in his room for days, he doesn't eat and he cries in his sleep, look after him your welcome to stay," I whispered so I wouldn't wake Ichigo.

I heard Grimmjow say 'Your welcome and thank you I will' as I close the door going back to bed no longer wanting a drink.

Sorry it's short I'm just really tired next chapter will be longer I promise!

~ Ellisha ~


End file.
